


Sipping on Sun

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Series: Pimms Week 2019 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: Kent shook his head, let out a yawn, and adjusted the blanket around his waist. "So, you two wanna fill us in on what happened last night?"“Besides you trying to act out your third favorite Katy Perry song?” Swoops asked."Nothing bad," Rhetty said with a shrug. "We just basically got to see first hand how cute and gross you two are.""Oh no," Kent said with his eyes wide.





	Sipping on Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Pimms Week!
> 
> Everything
> 
> -Not beta read. I'll do some edits once the week is over.

"Kenny," Jack said, reaching over to shake his sleeping boyfriend. The shaking did nothing to wake Kent up. "Kenny." He groaned as the phone on the other side of his boyfriend kept ringing. "Kent," he said. He reached up and flicked Kent's ear.

Kent reached back to try and swat at Jack's hand. "Stop," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Make your phone shut up," Jack said.

"You make your phone shut up," Kent countered.

Jack opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He definitely wasn't going to get back to sleep now. "It's not my phone."

"It could be," Kent said, rolling over to try and tuck his face into Jack's arm.

"No, it's not," Jack said. "And you're rolling the wrong way to grab your phone.” He reached over and pushed Kent's face away. "Just answer it."

It took Kent four tries before he was actually able to grab his phone and answer it. "Kent's not here," he mumbled. "Call back never." He hung up, put his phone on silent, and tossed it into his dirty laundry pile. “You’re welcome.” He rolled over again and to lean into Jack's arm. "What the hell did we do last night?"

Jack reached up with his free arm and ran his hand down his face. "I remember karaoke. A lot of Britney Spears. Or maybe... Britney Spears was actually there?"

"No, no, no," Kent said, wrapping his arms around Jack's. He kissed his deltoid. "I wouldn't be this sloppy if Brit was there." He groaned as his entire body protested being awake. "I'm getting so old. I can't drink like I used to."

"That's probably for the best, Kenny," Jack said. He looked over and smiled softly. "You want me to get some coffee started?"

Kent shook his head. "Don't leave me. Can we just go back to sleep? And when we wake up, then we can just go into full recovery mode?"

Jack smiled. As tired and achy as he was, he was nowhere near as miserable and hungover as Kent. "I'll give you two more hours," he said. "Then, we have to get out of bed. And eat something."

"I don't ever want to eat again."

"Okay, Kenny," Jack said with a gentle laugh. "You don’t have to eat. Go back to sleep."

"I love you," he mumbled. He then let out a long yawn, gently bit Jack's bicep, then settled in so he could sleep.

Just when it seemed like Kent was about to fall back asleep, there was a loud knock on the bedroom door. "Parser!"

"No," Kent whined, recognizing the voice of his A. "Zimms, tell your friends to shut up forever."

"Kenny. We're in Vegas. Those aren't my friends." They actually were his friends. But they weren’t there for him, which meant he wasn’t going to be the one to deal with them.

"At this moment, they aren't mine either," Kent said softly.

"Why would you give them a key?"

"Cap! We just wanna make sure you aren't dead," Abel yelled.

"I'm not, but you will be soon!" he yelled.

"Cap, we're coming in to make sure you aren't dead!" Abel corrected.

"At the request of Swoops, please don't be naked."

"At the request of Rhetty, please be naked."

Kent groaned. He looked down and felt that he was naked under his blanket that was tastefully covering up his junk. "What the hell happened?" he asked again.

"If you don't say something soon, they'll barge in here," Jack said. "You want me to get rid of them?"

Kent yawned and shook his head. "It's fine." He took two tries to sit up, then wrapped the blanket around his waist before walking to the door and opening it. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's two-thirty in the afternoon," Scraps said. "You weren't answering our calls. Also the trail of clothes leading up from your stairs to your room is not like you."

"Two-thirty?" Kent turned around to look at Jack. "You've never slept in this late ever."

"Not ever, Kenny," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

“Not with me. You’re always up early to go on your runs.”

“I sleep in sometimes, Kenny.”

“Do you want us to leave you alone?” Swoops asked when it seemed like the two of them were getting into a discussion about Jack’s sleeping-in habits.

Kent shook his head, let out a yawn, and adjusted the blanket around his waist. "So, you two wanna fill us in on what happened last night?"

“Besides you trying to act out your third favorite Katy Perry song?” Swoops asked.

"Nothing bad," Rhetty said with a shrug. "We just basically got to see first hand how cute and gross you two are."

"Oh no," Kent said with his eyes wide.

Swoops reached over and slapped Rhetty on his shoulder. "Stop freaking him out," he said. "You guys didn't do anything bad. Just sat in the corner whispering in each other's ears and giggling most of the night."

"And you two sounded unbelievably bad singing Celine Dion together," Scraps added.

Kent felt his cheeks warm up. "Oh no," he repeated. For some reason, that almost sounded worse. Because how was his team supposed to take him seriously after seeing him giggling and giddy like this was his first crush ever.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Cap," Abel said. He put a hand on Kent’s naked shoulder and squeezed. "You two are just goals, you know? You two didn’t even need to kiss for everyone to see how in love you guys are."

“The way you two held hands is probably one of the most intimate things I’ve ever seen in my life,” Rhetty added.

"Yeah. Never feel ashamed for being in love, man," Swoops said. "And we promise we won't tell anyone just how soft you are."

"I'm pretty sure everyone already knows," Rhetty said.

Swoops and Scraps reached over and both slapped him on the back of the head. "Rhetty, you're about to get uninvited," Scraps said.

"No..." Rhetty said. "I'm already here."

"I'll take him downstairs," Abel said. He grabbed Rhetty by the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward the stairs.

Everyone listened to make sure the two of them made it down the staircase safely. "You two take your time," Swoops said, looking at Kent and Jack. "You partied kinda hard last night, Parser. We'll just be hanging out downstairs. When you guys get hungry, just come down. We bought both of you guys some hangover cure food."

"We got you bagels with everything."

"Thanks," Jack said from the bed. He really did like how much Kent’s friends and teammates cared about them.

"Wait," Kent said before his two teammates made a move to head downstairs. "Everything bagels or bagels with everything on them?"

"Yes," Scraps said before grabbing Swoops by the arm and running downstairs.

"That didn't answer my question!" Kent yelled after them. "Scraps, what the hell kind of bagels did you get! I'm from New York, do not offend me!"

Jack laughed from the bed. "Kenny, come back to bed," he said. "Before you drop the blanket."

"What if I drop the blanket, then come back to bed?" Kent asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Please don't do that. You can’t promise me sexy times when you know it’s not gonna happen," Jack said. "We both know you just want to go back to sleep. And if you drop the blanket, you're not picking it up, which means I'm getting out of bed to grab it. And once I get out of bed, you're losing your cuddle buddy."

"Cuddle buddy?" Kent scoffed. "Sir, we are dating. And we've done a karaoke duet. You are much more than a cuddle buddy." He shut the door behind him, locked it, then headed back to Jack. He climbed into bed and curled into Jack's side.

"Last week you called me your body pillow."

"You are a body that I sometimes sleep on,” he said as he shifted and rested his head on Jack’s arm.

"Just sometimes?"

"Zimms, hush,” he said, reaching up to put his hand on Jack’s face. “I'm trying to get back to sleep." He let out a yawn and kissed Jack's arm again. "But you're so much more than a body pillow."

"You're more than a body pillow too, Kenny," Jack said. He leaned over and kissed Kent on his forehead. He smiled as he felt Kent settle against him. "By the way. Before you fall asleep, I have a question."

"What's up?" he said with another long yawn. He wasn't going to be awake much longer.

"Which of the bagels and everything options was more offensive to you? As someone from New York?"

"Shut up," Kent said, pinching Jack’s arm. He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kenny," he said with a smile. Then he watched as his bagel fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
